1. Field of the Invention
This invention is associated with the field of newspaper printing, particularly as related to the process of removal of paper remaining on the cores of rolls of newsprint after removal from the newspaper printing machinery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the process of printing newspapers, it is common practice to replace the roll of newsprint paper prior to use of all of the paper on the roll. It is not uncommon for the roll removed to have a 3-to- 5 inch thickness of unused paper surrounding the core on which the roll of paper has been coiled.
The cores on which the paper is coiled are reusable and the unused paper is removed for recycling prior to shipment of the cores to the manufacturer of newsprint paper.
It is common practice to remove the layers of unused paper by first winding said paper on a device designed for the purpose of sawing through said layers with a motor-driven circular saw blade. While that method is effective, it produces excessive and hazardous amounts of dust which adversely affect the environment for both humans and nearby machinary.